Wish that Transends Time
by Eve of Destiny
Summary: What happens when a girl named Daniel gets bored and wishes on a star to be with Jack Sparrow on his beautiful Black Pearl?...Well your about to find out how the very hot tempered Daniel and the suave Capt'n Sparrow handle this...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I DON'T OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN AND NEVER WILL. How's that for a Disclaimer?

Pairing: Daniel&Jack Sparrow

**CHAPTER 1**

My name is Daniel and this is my story,ironicalyit started with the last day of school...for the week anyway.

Freedom had finally come that bleak school day as the bells rings echoed throughout the prison-like halls. As it finally reached my ears, its pleasing yet irrigating high pitch dings sings a song of freedom, I leapt from my seat, grabbed my things and ran out of the cellar doors. I didn't even wait for the teacher to dismiss me but I didn't even care it was FRIDAY! What was one more detention anyways?

It felt good to be in the outdoors again where the breeze flew freely and carried natures' scent to my nose Being contained by walls for more than five hr. made me irritated. In fact I keep the door to the balcony in my room always open. I took the long way home just to enjoy the freedom longer and walked on the pawed side walk popping in tone of my favorite CD's Shining Collections (Gravitation).

I sang my heart out despite the fact that dogs were yelping in pain because of it. As I reached my house door, I took one last sniff on the world before me before grasping the cool door knob and letting myself in.

"Yo I am home!" I shouted as I ran upstairs to my room. Something was awaiting me up there. Something with which called to me, something I was just totally obsessed with . . .

PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN! Movie TIME! It was true. I am totally obsessed with this movie . . . even more so with Jack Sparrow. I popped in the DVD into my player and watched all its splendor. My eyes totally fixed themselves on that screen in my room, picturing pirates fighting with the crafty beautiful swords. I loved everything about those pirates! They're charm, their cunning abilities, their wits.

I loved them and most of all I'd give anything just to spend one day with them, to be by Jack Sparrows right-hand side as the Black Pearl shredded the seas before it, it was a dream I know all to well, and that's all it was . . . a dream.

The movie had long since been over but it still ran through my mind. Far-fetched obsessions can be so cruel. The night had arrived and soon after I began to feel sleepy but the bed would have to wait. Drowsily I walked out onto my balcony and with heavy eyes I tilted my head to gaze at the white pearls up above the night sky, after a while of starring into the night sky I saw a shooting star and wished I could meet Jack Sparrow. Few minutes passed by and I went back into my room beating my self up in my head for thinking that, the wish I just made would come true.

I stared out of the balcony window for a bit more before my eyelids fell and I fell into a deep sleep.

Once again my dreams were filled with pirates, dark seas, before I gave way to the Black Pearl sailed across with Jack Sparrow at the wheel. I looked over the side of the ship and gazed at the white glowing ripple descending further and further back into the midnight seas.

I looked to Jack who in turn gave me a wiry little smile and I found myself doing the same in spite of myself.

In the back of your mind, behind the barriers of denial, I knew that this was only a dream. All the wishing in the world could never make this dream come true.

Then again I should always be careful with what I wish for . . . as the saying goes.

Waking up from good dreams always sucks but it's even worse when I'm awakened by continuous pokes in my arms and what not.

"Could you cut it out!"I asked angrily as my eyes still kept shut I was only half awake . . .

It's too bad that the half that is awake is my demon half other wise known as the angry, scary, mad, half. Despite my 'polite request' the poking still continued.

"Yo, I asked you once. Poke me one more time and I'll FUCKING BREAK YOUR FINGERS BACK!" I yelled, eyes still close and hands clutched in anger at my side. See what I mean by demonic angry mad side?I was always known for my short temper, and poking me in my sleep kind um . . . of not helped.

The poking had gone but I still felt tense. Now I was contemplating whom in fact had poked me. Usually my parents just throw a bucked of ice cold water on me. With all the strength that I could muster I attempted to lift my eyelids. A difficult task when am still very asleep.

Bright light slipped through into my eyes after I partly opened them, and I shut them feeling the lights evil sting. After a few more minutes I attempted to open them again. Slowly they opened little by little, allowing my eyes to slowly adjust to the sun's evil rays. Soon the light had disappeared.

"Huh!" I thought as now a black silhouette stood before me.

Even more confusing was that now, a very new sent had reached my nose. One of which I haven't smelled in years . . .

"I...I smell the ocean!" I thought out loud.

"Aye, that be because you are at the ocean, "said a deep voice which sounded all too familiar. That's when my eyes shot open and there before me, I found . . .

TBC

AN: Hey hope you liked it! If its not to much to ask...plz leave a review so I know how I am doing with the story so far and if I should update or not? A review helps a whole lot.

Next chapter: THE REACTION

Eve Of Destiny


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, miss me? Of course you did!

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC and never will!

**Chapter Two**

"She is a feisty on ain't she mates," said the silhouette.

"J... Jack Sparrow!" I gasped as I couldn't believe my eyes. The dream just got a lot crueler.

"God, these dreams!"I said exasperating.

"Dreams luv?"asked the phantom Jack.

"Aye... Dreams!"I replied getting caught up in the pirate talk.

"Do you mean to tell me that you think this is all a dream, luv?" Jack asked a little confused.

"I do," I nodded nonchalantly.

"I hate to tell yeh, but if you think this is a dream, you're in for a rude awakening."

"Aye. You speak nothing but the truth captain. This be only a dream and when I awake, I shall find myself upon the land in a city where the 'decent' ones dwell," I replied in sarcastic fashion.

"Decent ones? Are you calling us pirates . . . indecent?"Jack asked a little angered.

"Aye. That I am captain." I replied truthfully. This was only a dream after all right? Jack could slice me in two but when I awake I will be fine right . . . right?

"Well at least you know, the first rule of piracy is we pirates are dirty, cunning, and indecent folk. But the thing I really want to know is . . . What are you doing in meh ship?" Jack asked, angered and flustered. I smiled a wry little smile.

"One day as your ship was docked, I decided I wanted to come aboard so I walked up to the mighty Black Pearl. There I found a comfortable little spot and I thought to myself 'That looks a bit comfortable.' So I laid down and soon drifted off to sleep. Don't mind me though. You just continue about your affairs and captain business, I'll just continue to sleep,"I explained as I shut my eyes.

"Why are you on meh ship!" Jack angrily asked again.

"Silly little Jack, I told you! You feel it is your duty to 'borrow' ships without permission, am I right?" I asked.

"Aye," Jack said with a perturbed expression,

"Well, I see it as my upmost duty to sleep on those ships without permission mind yeh," I smirked.

Then Jack leaned closer to me. So close, I could see his individual eye lashes, smell the ocean's scent captivated in his cascading black spiral of hair smell the rum upon his breath. So close were his lips, so tempting . . . I could almost come close enough to lick the lingering taste of his drink from his lips.

Soon the smirk you once proudly wore, now was replaced by a stilled mouth chapping with surprise. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks, felt the intensity of my heart beat.

So close was Jack . . .

"I've had too much rum," he said at last, "Even Jack knows when he has had too much to drink, when he starts to imagine ignorant girls."

"Wha . . . Hey this is my dream! Not yours!" I thought to myself as I watched Jack lean back, closing his eyes as a sigh passed through his partly departed lips.

"You know Jacky" he said to himself, "the least you could of done was, dream of a cute girl."

'Why . . . that . . . BASTARD!' I though

"YOU JERK! WHOM THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" I said as I suddenly pulled back my hand seconds later making contact with Jack's face. **_(Man he sure gets slapped a lot... but you just can't help but like it! oh well, now back to the story)_ **I knew it would've _done _any good this was all a dream. There is no real pain in a . . . dream.

"Whoa . . . what's this?" I gasped looking down at my hand. I felt the sting trail to each of my fingers, a pain so small, yet . . . still very much there.

"Pain? ...why . . . why does this hurt? ..." I voiced my thoughts trembling.

"PAIN? YOU THINK THE PAIN IN YOUR HAND HURTS! COMPARED TO THE SEARING PAIN IN ME FACE, YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SNIVEL ABOUT." Jack yelled, as he clasped his right side of the face with his hand.

"I...I ...don't understand . . . "I said ignoring Jack's cries of pain and anger.

"Listen yeh boney lass, when one slaps with a farce such as you just used there will be a stinging sensation. But if you were at all civilized you would take into consideration the well being of the slapped victim. Meaning . . . ME!"

Then with a force just as great as my slap, reality hit me. This . . . was . . . no . . . dream.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you think? I think it turned out to be good. Please review if you like, I like the comments and it's nice to know someone has been reading this story, if not then what are you doing reading my story for?

Next Chapter

Find out what happens when someone smart mouths the short tempered boney lass in her bad mood.

Shinigami God of Death


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I **don't** own, never will,** Pirates of the Caribbean.**

**Thanks to my Reviewers:**

**_Mystic-Rain-444_**

**_Lady Sonora the Black-Rose_**

**_Rhiana _**

**_white rose black-stems_**

**_Wolf's Moon_**

**&**

**_tarbarme_**

**_Thanks your reviews keep me alive...man that sounded odd and creepy...to me anyway._**

**Chapter 3**

"It's not a dream?" I thought as I looked around me. I looked to the clear blue waters around me,

and I looked to the calm skies above, to the wooden cracked floor of the ship beneath me, to the red slap mark on Jack Sparrows face.

"Um . . . woopsies!" I said innocently.

"Sorry are ye?" Jack asked as he forced a face as innocent as mine but with eyes smoking with dark flames of anger.

"Eh . . . eh . . . eh . . . "I laughed nervously. "Well, you see, um, what I am trying to say is, well, uh . . . "

"Yes luv?" Jack asked between yellow spotted, gritted teeth.

"Red looks good on you?" and then I bolted from the seat but before I could go anywhere, Jack grabbed the tail of my shirt, yanked it pulling me down so that with a plop, I was back in the same situation as before.

"And where do you thing you're going luv?" Jack asked with a smile.

"To . . . the bathroom!" I lied.

"The bathroom?" Jack asked confused.

"Yes! To the bathroom!"

"What . . . bathroom!" Jack asked with a wry smile. "Ch! Would you be referring to that bucket?"

"Bucket? Are you stupid or something? I said BATH-ROOM! Not BU-CKET! Sheesh! I don't even know how you can confuse the two." I said exasperating as I shook your head from side to side in disbelief.

"I think is ye who is confused. There be no fancy room fer going on this ship. There's only a bucket." Jack responded quite coolly.

"A BUCKET! THAT'S BARBARIC!" then it dawned on me. " Why you little PERV! I bet you watch people when they go! Ooooh! Is that it? Uh? Like to watch Will eh? I don't blame you, I would too, but . . . "

"Will you SHUT-UP!"Jack yelled. His voice was threatening, cold. It was so unlike the Jacks I was used too. "GOD! I don't know how people live with ye!" Jack yelled as he rubbed the temple in his forehead obviously thinking it would relieve the pain of annoyance he felt.

"Uh! Well excuse me Captain Jack Sparrow!"With a mock bow. When I rose, I straightened myself and gave poor Jack a stare so cold that Captain Barbossa himself would piss himself from the sheer fright. I'll be damned if anyone, may he be a pirate or not, got the last word in.

Soon Jack , unable to look me in the eye any longer, turned to look at his dim black boots.

"No need to get all bent out or shape luv." he said still looking to his boots, I could tell by the sound in his voice hat he had given in to my . . . will, and feeling victorious, I let it pass.

Soon a voice, distant yet loud, called out Jack from the crow's nest above.

"Captain! We're almost upon the shore!" it called. Looking up, I saw Anna-Maria I don't know if that's spelled right so someone please tell me, so that I may correct it and for some reason. Her presence annoyed me. Maybe because she is the only female pirate aboard. Jack, I thought, must get lonely some times, and who would he go to for comfort? Soon I became so jealous it seeped into, my very bones. "Well see who comfort Jack in the end," said the bitter voice in the back of my mind.

Soon all ill thoughts left me as Jacks voice boomed about me.

"ALRIGHT YOU SCURVY DOGS! ALL HAND ON DECK!GET READY FOR IT LADS!" He turned to me, a smile playing across his face, a smile so cute yet deceptive all the same. "Now luv, if ye are to stay aboard me ship, ye do as I say, savvy" there was just something seductive in his voice which led me to take in the wrong way.

"Do...what ever you say ?" I asked suddenly becoming quite timid in the presence of Jack Sparrow.

"Yes, luv" he said coming closer to me, "everything"

I could feel the heat in my cheeks grow hotter and hotter with each step Jack took. Any closer and he would soon be upon me!

"What then!"screamed the voice in my head.

"For instance," Jack whispered as he was close to my ear, my heart pounding much faster. "If I tell you hands on deck you'd better do it!" I stood dazed for second, trying to fully comprehend what he had just told me.

"Hands on deck?" thought my perverted conscious. "Now did he mean that to . . . ?" then it hit me. "HANDS ON DECK! That's what you meant?" I asked angrily.

"Of course, what other meaning is there?" asked Jack stepping back from my towering anger. Then I fell silent, the blush re-awakening upon my cheeks.

"Never mind," I said turning my back to Jack, trying to divert Jacks attention from my suspicious actions, I asked him as to where the ship was heading too.

"We be sailing to Tortuga luv." Jack said eyeing the shore lingering ahead.

"Tortuga? Isn't that the biggest pirate port around?" I asked. Suddenly I remembered something about Tortuga which comforted me non. "Inst that also... where no man feels unwanted?" I asked, quoting Jacks own words from the movie.

"Aye. That be the one," Jack replied as an eerie look fell into his eyes, as if he were bringing up past pleasurable memories. This angered me. "What if he is thinking of some other girl?" asked my jealous thoughts.

"And isn't it also where the women give thanks by bestowing unto you, a shower of slaps?"I asked jealous beyond knowledge.

Soon a roar of laughter, as loud as the angry seas, poured throughout the ship. I looked around, spotting the faces of the humored shipmates. I had just seceded in ridiculing the captain. If they do not respect Jack, then he has no loyal crew, and if he has no loyal crew he is a captain no more. My once pounding heart, shattered and fell to the bottom of my stomach. Jacks face had now took on red tint, whether by anger or embarrassment I couldn't tell. I had not only just angered my idol, but also one of the most feared pirates of the Carribean seas.

"Get the pearl ready for the port!" he barked, then turning to glare at me.

"You...follow me!" I knew I had done wrong but the look upon Jacks face worsened my guilt. I followed him until I entered his cabin room form within.

For hours it seemed, I stood there in the dreary silence. The only sounds heard was the creaking of the ships as it gently rocked back and forth in the gentle seas. This comforted me non.

"Thank you," Jack whimpers indifferently. "Its hard enough earing their respect, I don't need you there making it harder."

"I... I'm sorry, Jack" the words come out but they were so soft and muffled I were afraid he heard non of it. Jack was silent for a while there after, but soon he let out a sigh. This sigh was like a long awaited breeze to comfort a soul after a storm.

"Oi, I really am cursed." Jack said smiling gently.

"Ch? How's that?" I asked as I leapt inside with this turn of emotions.

"I cant stay mad at a girls like you . No matter how hart I try."

"This is great! So , you're not mad at me?"

"Aye, I'm not angry with ye, but tat still doesn't solve the problem"

"Problem?"I asked confused. Surely I have done nothing more to cause Jack any more strife. Right?

"Aye luv," Jack responded " me crew still doesn't respect me manhood."

"GASP!MANHOOD!Jack you're not... going to do what I THINK you're going to do! Are you?" I shouted shocked and embarrassed by Jacks statement. What with the crew being all males and then I add Jacks manhood? Gosh! It'd be like a gay cruise. WAIT! Its not just males!

"Anna-Maria!" the voice within gasped. Yes! That must be it ! He'd prove his man hood by using Anna-Maria. Hell! That's worse than him with the rest of the crew.

All the mean while, as my brain sought to sort out this embarrassing dilemma, Jack was frantically trying to get my attention.

"What the hell are ye thinking about! HELLO!LUV!" Jack yelled.

"Wha...?" I said suddenly coming back to reality. "Jack! You cant showcase your MANHOOD! That's disgusting!"

"What the bloody hell luv! All I'm saying is, me crew doesn't think I'm respectful to women. Bloody hell what did you think I said?" Jack explained in arrogance.

"Oh! That?." I said astounded. "What and idiot I am. I thought you meant you were going to become a male gigolo!" I said laughing.

"Gigolo? What is that luv?" Jack asked confused.

"Oh, nothing. Anyway, all you have to do is prove your crew wrong!"

"How?"

"By getting yourself a broad!" I said rather proud of my genius idea.

"That's it! That's the PERFECT idea" Jack yelled, a smile playing across his ruddy (yet still hot) face.

Then he looked to me. The happy, bubbly smile now replaced by one which was cunning.

"And I thank you, my volunteer," Jack said.

"Volunteer? Me ? For what?" I asked, even though I had a pretty good idea of what it was.

Jack stepped closer to me and closer until his chest was almost upon mine little by little, he leaned closer to my ear, using his hand to gently move my hair away with soft departed lips he whispered within..

"Why to be me gal luv."

END CHAPTER THREE

AN: Hope you readers liked this chapter.

Please review! They help me decide to continue or not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Don't own never will...

**Thanks to these peeps for reviewers:**

**Mystic-rain-444**

**Mrs. R Sparrow**

**Spirit of the sky**

**KatrinaKiba**

**Queen.Bowie.Jack.Sparrow.Lover**

**kittykatt**

**Lauren**

**Lady Sonora the Black- Rose**

_**Chapter 4**_

Jack had long since left his cabin. Jack had long since left to my thoughts. Outside, I was dead to the world, a drooling corpse, but inside my head was screaming. If I wasn't in such a daze, I could have sworn my thoughts would be echoing within the room.

"Sparrow and me?" my mind yelled. "THANK YOU GOD!" I finally voiced after a long demented silence. Throwing my arms up in the air, like a senile grandpa running the streets naked, I spun in circles. Soon came a quiet thud on the door, stopping my idiotic dance. I looked to the door finding Mr. Cotton staring at me half in confusion and half in mild fascination.

"Mr. Cotton! Quit staring!" I yelled, "Weirdo...". Mr. Cotton, quite embarrassed, held out a tray of food and drink.

"Take the rum, raah. Take the rum,"Mr. Cotton's parrot squawked.

"Rum?"I thought as I looked at the tray, and sure enough there was the rum. A wry smile played across my mouth. I've... never had rum before. I took the tray, give thanks, and say farewell to Mr. Cotton and his parrot.

Suddenly I became aware of the fact that... well... the tray was LOADED!

"Geez... I can't eat all this," I thought glumly as I sat at the table. As soon as I had sat, I ravenously devoured the food.

"Heh, heh, heh. Now, time for rum!" I said mischievously as I reached for the bottle with twitching fingers. Suddenly my fingers clasped around the body of the bottle, quite cool and quite tempting. I've never had alcohol before; I am underage.

"One small sip won't hurt," I said looking around the room nervously as if expecting my mother to come through the door at any moment. "She'll never know," I said bringing the bottle to my mouth.

It was like a fire streaming down my throat as I drank the rum. It was tart, bitter, yet addicting. One small, marless sip in turn became another, and another, and another until only a small drop of the red toxin was left; and soon that too had slipped past my mouth and down my throat.

"Whoo!" I cried tilting back on my chair.

"Rum... is good!" I began to laugh for no apparent reason. "I drank the rum! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" I laughed teasingly. I brought the bottle back to my mouth, tilted it back and waited for the drink to pour into my mouth. No rum came. Confused I looked into the bottle and found there was nothing left, much to my disappointment.

"Me want some more rum," I pouted, cradling the empty bottle. I was silent as I slowly slipped into a dream-like state.

"Rum, rum. Me want me rum. Rum, rum. Me want me rum," I chanted. Suddenly before your eyes appeared... THE BIGGEST BOTTLE OF RUM I'VE EVER SEEN! And it waws all mine. With the speed of a God I rant to the rum. "Oh dear, sweet rum. Why'd ya leave me?" I asked as I hugged my rum bottle.

Silence. "Oh, it doestn't matter. You're here now!"

"What the HELL are you doin'?" screamed a voice.

"I'm hugging me rum! What's it to you?" I hissed as I serached my surroundings for the owner of the voice.

"That isn't your bloody rum!" the voice cried once again.

"YES IT IS! I saw it first! It's mine!" I yelled hugging my rum with an even tighter embrace.

"It's my own... my PRECIOUS!"

"For God's sake lass! Wake up!" the voice yelled.

"Huh?" I said opening my eyes to find myself in my usual Jack Sparrow Cabin-ish surroundings with Jack himself in the doorway.

"But?... Me rum?" I thought turning to look to the doorway what you were actually still embracing. Slowly my eyes look to what I hugged finding much to your horror that it was... MR. COTTON! (Dun, dun, dun!).

"Aaaaaahh!" I screamed leaping back about 6 feet. "Mr. Cotton! You PERVERT!" I screamed.

Mr. Cotton looked to Jack and shrugged. Jack sighed and walked to you. As he walked his foot hit a glass bottle. Looking down he saw a rum bottle.

"A ha! Found the culprit of your demented view of the reality lass!" He said picking it up.

"You really shouldn't have drank this lass," he said as he walked closer to me. Turning he said, "And yu, Mr. Cotton, shoulod not have given such a young girl such a drink." Mr. Cotton bowned his head in ways of showing his apologies.

"You may go," Jack said, waving his hand to shoo the senior pirate out.

"Now, now, " he sighed turning back to you, "See what trouble this drink can cause?" Jack smiled mockingly. Getting a bit frustrated, I defended myself.

"It was only one small sip! No harm done!" I cried.

"If you wish to call that a sip, I hate to see what you would refer a gulp to," Jack laughed.

"Shut up, Jack!" I yelled, teasingly slapping him on his arm. Suddenly I became aware that I was getting rather sleepy, and Jack's rambling wasn't helping me stay awake.

Slowly my eyelids closed with the heaviness of sleep. Jack's voice was becoming fainter and farther. With a soft plop I fell into Jack's bed and surrendered my body to sleep and dreams.

There was me and Jack all of a sudden side by side... hand in hand. This dream, I thought, is surely telling me of what is to come. It was an endless date of me and Jack, endless it seemed, but endless it was not. The dreams soon began to fade as I slowly slipped back into reality.

Reality... is so cruel.

My eyes fluttered twice and shut quickly. I was afraid to look. Let my reality be not real. Gathering my courage I open my eyes to find...

"No!" I yelled as I stared within my room.

**_End Chapter 4_**

**Author Notice**:DUN DUN DUN!Thanks for reading it...plz review...plz...REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notice:** Don't worry the story has not ended . . . actually it's just begun . . . so bare with me the whole thing will start making sense during the 7th chapter probably . . . but I am not sure since I am kind of rewriting everything and all!

**Thanks to my Reviewers!**

**Spirit of the Sky**

**Queen.Bowie.Jack.Sparrow.Lover.**

Chapter 5

Life is a cruel sick joke. It and its teasing is nothing more than a sick joke. Or a least that's what I thought as I started disappointedly at four, familiar, crude walls.

The Black Pearl had cast me away and I now lay abandoned on my bed. Yes . . . my bed. The very same with which I dreamt I adventure on the Black Pearl. Yes . . . dreamt.

It was life's joke and I was its pan. The clear water that swept through my fingers was nothing more than an illusion, the Pearl . . . a figment of my imagination. Jack . . . further from my grasp than ever before.

Life is a Bitch . . .

"Yay!"I yell sarcastically. "I'm back in my room! My uncool, un-Jack-Sparrow-ish room." I laugh a small self pity laugh. " Thank you . . . ," I breath, " thank you life for bringing me back to this forsaken reality!"

I forced myself out or bed. "I'm glad I fulfilled your amusements life!" then footsteps came trudging up the stairs and stop by my door. With a quiet click the door handle turns and opens slowly with an annoying screech.

Oh joy! It's my mom! ... carrying . . . a bucket! Of . . . water!

"Damn! You're already awake?" my mom sighs in disappointment.

"It would appear so . . . sorry I couldn't be the little butt of your joke. Life's already used me for its sadistic joke," I cry.

"Oh quit with the dramatics. I swear!" mom lets out an exasperate sigh and leaves my shutting the door behind her.

I felt like giving my mom the finger but my remaining dignity and class forbids me to do so. So instead, I go pick out the trashiest clothes I own. (class eh?)

I sneak out the window thinking it being much more benefitting to my rebellion's act. " Oh yeah! Sweet undeserved freedom!" I sigh with contempt. Finding a tree, full near in blossom, I plop underneath its protruding branches, my arms out stretch to block the suns undesired rays from touching my all ready ever heated skin.

Closing my eyes, I try to pull from my mind the last fleeting memories or dreams of my days on the Black Pearl . . . my days with Jack . . .

I once more let out a much prolonged sigh

" What's with the sigh?" said a familiar voice from behind. I turn to find my very best friend hoovering above me, concerned etched withing her face.

"Oh hi Gin. Nothing is wrong"I lied. Too bad for me my friend could easily detect my feeble attempts at lying.

"Yeah I'm so sure," she says as she sits herself near to me. "You know you suck at lying so why even bother?"

I laugh a foolish laugh. "Well, I keep thinking that if I kept at it, one of these days I'll actually improve."

"Not by my standards you won't, "Gin laughs.

"Are you really my friend?" I ask sarcastically. "As long as you keep buying me cokes at lunch I am," Gin snickers.

"What kind of friend mooches off of others?" I ask leaning against the tree's cool bark.

"What friend doesn't?" Gin asks following my example, leaning against the tree. Gin then turns to look at me, noticing my rather ill taste in fashion. "What's up with the Jerry Springer look?"

I look down at myself, seeing my holy jeans and ratty, pizza-stained shirt.

"Felt like rebelling today." I shrugged.

"Yeah, way to go. Let's rebel against the trends of society!" Gin yelled. She looked at her own jeans. "You know . . . I never really liked these icons all that much. "She laughs and with great effort she tore a small opening exposing her knees.

"There!" She laughs.

"You are so incredibly retarded," I laugh.

"Yeah but now I'm a rebelling retard!" She says with a clutched fist. "Oh! Gasp!" Gin cries.

"What? What is it?" I ask in alarm.

"I found some really 'nice' pics!" She says. I smack her upside the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" She yells rubbing her head.

"Don't freak me out like that!" I replied.

"Sorry . . . Well anyways, I found some really good pics of Will Turner! Eeeee! I loof me Will!" She cries with a blush. "Oh! And some of Jack too."

"Hmm . . . " I said indifferently.

"Hey . . . that was not the reaction I was aiming for. What's up?" Gin asks.

"What's the point of pictures when I had the real thing to myself?" I sigh.

"What? The real thing? I'm confused! Oro, oro, oro . . . " Gin responded.

"Yes . . . the real thing . . . or what I thought was the thing." I say now confusing myself.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I've walked around the Black Pearl Gin! I've seen the Carribean Seas with my very eyes. Felt their waters with my very fingers. I've smelt the very alcohol upon Jack's breath."

I cry. Gin was silent for a few minutes, only giving me looks of concern.

"I always knew you would crack," Gin laughed, but when she caught sight of the seriousness on my face. She seemed to find it humorous no more. "You're serious?"

"No shit Sherlock!" I replied, sarcasm reeking with within my tone. "Well . . . actually I don't know if it was reality or just a dream. A dream so real . . . it might as well have been reality." I fell quiet.

"It was only a dream." Gin assured me or tried too anyway. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she thought my obsession with Pirates of the Caribbean had finally taken its hold on me.

"What makes you so sure it was a dream? You're not the one who experienced it!" I yelled.

"Well, think about it. There are no pirates in the 21st century! Let alone Jack Sparrow!" Gin yelled, her temper equally matching mine.

"It wasn't a dream!" I protested, " . . . I don't want it to be a dream . . . "

"Gin sighed. "Come my friend. Let's go see the Pearl and the pirates within your room." Gin said thinking this suggestion might help better the situation.

"Yeah... okay..." I said standing myself up at this time. Gin did the same.

"Come... let's go watch Jack."

"Gasp!" I ... well... gasped.

"Yo! What's up with the "gasp"? That's my thing!" Gin yelled.

"I can't believe you didn't mention Will Turner!" You say. "How could you?" I ask dramatically.

"I was trying to make you feel better by mentioning Jack instead of my lover!" Gin said.

"Lover? Now look whose finally cracking?" I laugh.

"Don't turn my love for Will into a joke!"

"Oh please... come on, my deranged friend. The Caribbean awaits us." I laugh.

Gin and I finally reached my house.

"Let's have a sleep over at my house!" I suggest.

"Let me guess... the usual P.O.T.C sleep over?"

"That would be the one!"

"Um... okay."

"Yay!" I squealed. "Then it is settled! We shall hold a sleep over at me house!" I say with a poor attempt at "pirate talk".

"Wow... you're psychotic." Gin sighed.

"You're just jealous cause I got to meet Jacky-poo!"

"Puh-leez! I don't care about that drunk."

"Did I mention Will was there?" I ask knowing this was the quickest way to making Gin jealous.

"Will? You saw my Will?" Gin gasped. "Ooh... I hate you."

"Watch your tongue. Your in my house now," I laugh. "Mom! Gin's sleeping over!" I yell feeling that I should keep my mom informed.

"Okay Honey," her distant voice replies. "Have fun!"

"We shall." Gin laughed already running up the stairs. I reach your room and pop in the P.O.T.C DVD. By the end of the movie me and Gin had fallen asleep; Gin on the foot of the bed and me at the head.

My sleep was uneasy and I tossed and turned. Seeking comfort from something, I snuggle closer to it.

"Why... do I smell alcohol?" I thought unconsciously. Whatever it was it was warm, and its warmth enveloped me.

I snuggled closer, yet this time a distant thump echoed within the silent night.

"What? A heart beat?" I thought slowly regaining consciousness after sensing those disturbing observations.

Slowly my eyes open to find a body lying next to me and it wasn't Gin.

"Aaaaahh!" Who the HELL is sleeping next to me?" I scream distancing myself from the sleeping figure.

Through muffled grunts a head and body slowly turned to look at me, and who I saw was...

End Chapter 5

LOL...sorry I know its weird but bare with me!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own never will...sad...very!**

**Chapter 6**

_**KittyKat**_

_**Queen Bowie Jack Sparrow Lover**_

_**Lady Sonora The Black-Rose**_

_**Thank you for your reviews!**_

These " dreams" just keep putting me in the oddest situations. I mean waking up on the pearl is one thing... Waking up in a bed with someone else is a whole other story. Not to mention that the other someone wasn't just any someone. No! It just had to be...

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I yelled. The one laying next to me jumped up so suddenly and so awkwardly, that they literally flipped themselves out of the bed. With reflexes like a cat, well a drunken cat more or less, the person grabbed their sword, which laid near by, and held it to my throat.

" I should be askin' you tha' 'ery same question," they slurred. They swaggered a bit and it appeared as if it was costing all their effort just to keep the sword at my throat, and all I could do was stare at them disbelievingly.

" What? Are you mad?" I shouted. The person then seemed to wake from a reverie and looked at me as if they were just recognizing me for the first time. Were my screams that memorable? They then removed the sword from my throat and cast it aside as they fell right back on the bed.

" Not mad luv, drunk," they replied, " and not just drunk... tired."

" You're pathetic sometimes Sparrow. You know that?" I replied shaking my head from side to side. He looked at me with one eye, the other concealed behind his messy bundle of hair.

" You know, if you 'eren't a girl, I'd slap you," he replied menacingly, but try as he might to scare me with his glare, all it proved was to show me just how HOT Sparrow is.

" Well if you weren't such a git we wouldn't be having such problems would we?" I replied hotly turning my head to conceal the blush that had crept up onto my cheeks.

" I didn't understand a word you just said, but I'm sure if I 'ad 'eard that, I'd slap you," he said putting his face flat onto the bed making it safe for me to face him again.

" You just said you wouldn't hit me cuz I'm a girl," I reminded him.

" Mfdum... udon... mffto... ah... mft," he said through the bed.

" What!" He labored himself up putting him on the same level as me. I looked nervously into his eyes. However, I didn't say anything offending so why was he looking at me like that? Man... those are some blood shot eyes. Just how much did he drink anyway?

" I said, you don't listen to e'erythin' I say right now cuz I'm drunk."

" But... you're drunk ALL the time," I stated, " How I'm I supposed to know when to listen to you or not?" It was an honest question.

" I am NOT drunk ALLLLLLL the time!" he retorted. I just gave him the ' who-the-hell-are-you-trying-fool' look which seemed to have sparked a reaction in him because he turned away from me and mumbled, " I'm just drunk MOST of the time."

" Yeah well all that is beside the point," I said, " You never answered my first question."

" And what question would that be?" he asked.

" Just what the hell are you doing in-this-bed!" I yelled pointing frantically to the so said mentioned bed.

" And like I told you, I should be asking you that very same question," he replied. Wow... I'm surprised he remembered that. I mean he's so drunk and all. Impressive.

" Me! I was sleeping here first!" Of course that wasn't really true. Technically I fell asleep on my bed and ended up on this one. However technicality does not excuse Jack's perversion for sneaking into this bed.

" What the hell are ya talking about?" he asked looking at me as if I was some lunatic who should be thrown over board. " Look lady, this is me own bed and when I want to sleep in it, I should be able to!" he stated matter-of-factly. Wait a minute! His... bed?

" Besides, I don't remember you bein' here when I did fall asleep! Making you luv oddly suspicious," he said more quietly than his first statement. He stared at me and I shifted nervously under his gaze. Great, now these 'dreams' are making ME into a pervert. Not only that, but I didn't have a single excuse to give him making me all the more suspicious. " You know, I'm not blamin' ya fer wantin' to sneak into me bed," he uttered. Just what the hell is he trying to say? " However, ya mind doin' it when I 'aven't got a 'ang-over?" he asked.

" Hold up! I'm not a pervert! And I don't want to do anything... "with" you," I cried which really was a lie. " I just happened to end up here!" Well at least that was the truth.

" Whatever," he sighed falling back into the bed, " I'm not judging ya, I'm just sayin..."

" Well stop sayin' it!" I demanded hotly.

" When does me gal get such privileges to speak to me like that?" he asked, and I know he was smiling even if I really couldn't see it behind his beard.

" _Your _gal?" I repeated. Oh wait... I had totally forgotten he had mentioned something like this before, and yet who the hell in their right mind _would_ forget it? I guess last time it seemed too perfect to be true, even in dream-land!

" That's right!" he nodded. " You're me trophy gal!" he smiled. He smiled for quite sometime and it was beginning to irritate me somewhat. Then he stopped and looked at me instead with anger. " Hey! Just where the hell have you been anyway?" he scolded.

" Wh... what the hell do you care! I'm just a trophy right?" I yelled my temper sky rocketing.

" Damn right ya are! I was gonna have ya displayed before the crew last night, but ya weren't there anymore," he stated, " and who the hell can run away on ship? Ya ain't got anywhere to go! Where ya go hiding off to hmm?" he questioned me, leaning close to me enough for me to smell the liquor still upon his breath.

" Jeez, I am NOT having this conversation with you!" I hissed, crossing my arms to get the point across to drop the subject.

" Hey! I'm captain aboard this ship and no one besides ME can bark orders around here!" he said trusting a thumb towards his chest to emphasize the "me" part.

" What ever," I spat turning on my heel to walk away. I was gonna find more enjoyable company to be around. Company that appreciated me. However, as I attempted to leave, Jack grabbed my arm and pulled me back around.

" Whoa! And where d'ya think yer goin'?" he asked.

" Away from a drunk jerk like you!" Why the hell I am getting so pissy for? I yanked my arm free and once again attempted to leave, but I guess Jack had it in his mind to stop me. He leapt off the bed and walked towards me, however... _CRASH! _I turned to find him sprawled across the ground. I guess his legs just won't support him when he's drunk eh? Suppressing a laugh at his awkwardness and knelt down.

" Serves ya right for drinking so much," I said while helping him to his feet. With a heavy hand on my shoulder, he hoisted himself up, all his weight baring down on me. I swear I felt myself sinking into the ground, even if the ground was made of wood!

" Ugh! 's okay! Help yourself. No really, you're only squashing me under your weight!" I hissed under him.

" AH! Sorry luv," he said finally being able to stand on his own, though I don't think he dared move, lest he wanted a repeat of his prior accident. " Now that's more like how me trophy gal should act!" he laughed.

" Stop calling me that!" I demanded. He stopped laughing and looked at me.

" Why are you being so... so..." He struggled to find the perfect words.

" So what?" I asked.

" So damn bitchy!" he barked.

" Huh?"

" It was your idea in the first place, this whole "pretend" girlfriend thing and what not!" he screeched. Something about the 'pretend' thing really hit me hard, and for reason, despite if it was my idea or not, Jack going along with it made it seem as if he was just using me. Then, for what reason did I come up with the idea in the first place? However, all I really cared about at the moment was putting as much distance between me and the drunk bastard.

" Fine!" I hissed as I stormed out. I ran out on deck, receiving a couple of odd stares from the other crew members. " I don't care! Let 'em stare!" I thought reaching the railing of the ship. I stared down at the water, it's small waves thrashing up beside the boat every now and then. I watched the waves for a long time, counting them as they did so, as if they were some metronome and I was keeping beat. Man! I would try anything to blank my mind out!

' Damn boat," I mumbled bitterly at last. Sets of deep orange and yellow streaked across the rippling water. I look up and found the sun was just rising from the horizon. " And so dawns a new day upon the Pearl," I thought sarcastically. Just then a hand came to tap me lightly on the shoulder. I turn abruptly to find, much to my displeasure or pleasure, I couldn't be sure, was no other than Jack.

" I, ya know, didn't mean 'nythin' by yellin' or what not," he stammered. How thick can ya get? Why the hell would I be mad just 'cause he raised his voice.

" That's not why I'm mad!" I sighed. Just why the hell was I so mad anyway? Pride apparently stopped me from smoothing out this little understanding.

" Well then why the hell are ya so..." However, he was caught off when all of a sudden a familiar face ran past us. Jeez by the way he was running towards us, I was certain he was gonna throw himself off the ship. Apparently Jack was thinking the same thing, for he made himself stand right in the path of this man.

" What the hell are ya doin' Will?" he asked stopping him in mid run.

" I'm running!" he said like Jack's question was the most rhetorical one he'd ever heard.

" Well I can see that mate," he said with a twinge of annoyance, " what I meant was what the hell are you runnin' from?"

" I've committed a grave sin Sparrow," he replied bowing his head in shame.

" How's that?" Jack asked with mild interest.

" I...," and then he lowered his voice so that I had to really strain to hear him, " I woke up with a lady in my bed."

" Well way ta go lad!" Jack laughed slapping Will hard on the back, making him fall forward just a little.

" No! No! No! You miss understand me! I mean I woke up with _another _lady," Will replied.

" What do you mean" Jack asked apparently clueless as to what Will was implying.

" FER THE LOVE OF! What Will's trying to say is that he woke up in bed with another woman than with whom he's apparently supposed to be in bed with! Am I right?" I barked at Will, my temper arising with just how daft Sparrow could be sometimes.

" Yes, which is scaring me somewhat because I don't believe I know you," he said taken aback.

" Oh sorry! This is me ga..." he tried to say but I jabbed an arm in his side, " oof! I mean, this our new crew member Daniel!" he said rubbing his side.

" Hi," I said testily.

" Uh... hello," Will replied as nicely as he could seeing as how he thought I was being moody.

" Anyway," he turned to Jack, " What am I supposed to do about... you know?" Aw... he looked so helpless. Gin would have loved it! ... Wait a tick! Gin! Was she here too? I mean that would explain Will's freaking out and all. Then again, I could just be over thinking it a bit.

" 'Scuse me, but, what does this girl look like?" I asked him in spite of myself.

" I'm sorry," he mumbled, " as soon as I discovered the girl in my bed I made a bee-line for it. I didn't get a chance to look at her." Probably wasn't Gin anyway, I mean that would just be too uncanny. Then again, this is a dream and stranger things have happened so far.

" Well kind sir," I said, " direct me, if you will, to this alleged woman!"

" Uh, sure. Follow me," he said gesturing for us to follow. He lead us back to where Jack's room was contain, but instead of turning left to go to Jack's room, we turned right and walked down a very narrow hall. At the far end was a door in severely need of repair. He hung awkwardly from it's hinges and it looked as though the door knob was going to fall off. In fact, the door knob wasn't even needed to open the door. All Will had to do was merely push it in and it gave way with a horrible screech.

" Wow! This boat pulls all the stops don't it," I laughed, " Really Jack don't go overboard with the lavish-ness. Wouldn't want to think you're a high spender or anything."

" What! There's still a door here, and as far as I'm concerned, the only purpose a door serves is to keep the privacy," Jack said in defiance.

" Yeah and a mighty fine job it's doin' too," I joked.

We walked in, well, Jack and I walked in, Will stayed behind and coward behind the door. I walked to the side of the bed and peered down. The girl was sleeping so soundly. I nudged her softly so as not to offend, but she didn't stir. I tried again only a bit more forcefully and still she didn't move. Again and again I tried to nudge her awake, each more harshly than the last and still she did not wake.

" Damn!" Jack whistled, " She's a heavy sleeper ain't she?" I was starting to get peeved so this time I yanked the blankets off of her and was just about to yell for her to get her lazy ass up when I realized who I was looking at.

Her hair was the same shade of brown as Gin's and she was just as tall as her too. Plus she was wearing clothes from our era so really how could there be any doubt who she is?

" Gin?" I said doubtfully. If it was Gin, I knew just how to get her up. I rolled up my sleeves and jumped up on the bed.

" Uh luv? What might ya suppose yer doin'?" Jack asked.

" I'm gonna wake her up," I said not looking at him. I looked down at her, searched for a spot on her side and made a grab for it. There I began to tickle her with no mercy. She shot up and in the process knocked me off the bed. She clutched her sides as Jack helped me to my feet. " Nice to see you've finally decided to wake sleeping beauty," I laughed. She looked at me as one who was still half asleep would.

" Danny" she asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

" Hiya Ginny!"

" Gin?" Jack asked turning to look from me to Gin. " And I suppose you know her?"

" Why yes, yes I do," I said amazed that she was in my dream.

" And just how the hell did she get on my boat?" Jack asked.

" Swam aboard," I replied not looking at him.

" Swam aboard did she?" he mocked. " How the hell is that possible?"

" Danny? What's going on? Where am I?" Gin asked groggily.

" We're aboard the Black Pearl," I replied ignoring Jack's question.

" Really? So... are we having the same dream or are you part of my dream?" she asked.

" If anything, you're in my dream."

" No, I'm pretty sure this is my dream."

" Well then we're sharing the same dream."

" How's that possible?" she asked me bewildered. In fact, that's a good question. How in deed?

" Well I wanna know how a lot of things are possible and as of yet, no one has had the decency to explain to me," Jack barked.

" Is that Captain Jack Sparrow?" Gin asked me.

" Yup. In the flesh and drunk as usual," I said sitting down beside her.

" Yeah, glad cha've heard of me an' all, but what the hell are doing aboard me ship?" he asked irritated.

" Why's dream Jack yelling at me Danny?" Gin asked staring at Jack.

" Because he is a grumpy drunk," I said matter-of-factly.

" What the hell is it with ya'll and this dream stuff?" Jack asked throwing his arms up in the air in exasperation.

" Ya know Gin, you're taking this whole dream thing quite nicely," I said to her, once again ignoring Jack.

" I give up," I heard Jack say.

" Well yeah, I mean this is only a dream right?" Gin said.

" But still," I said, " waking up in Will Turner's bed, dream or not, is still pretty huge right?" I knew exactly what I was playing at.

" Wi... Will Turner's bed?" she repeated trying soak what I had just said in.

" Yep'ths," I laughed looking at her reaction. She leapt from the bed and look at it as if is was a holy relic.

" This bed Danny?" she asked making sure.

" The one and only," I said to her as cooly as possible.

" I'm so confused," I heard Jack sigh.

" Um excuse me," came a voice from the door way. Gin's jaw dropped when she saw who was speaking. I guess Will had finally decided to join in on our little fiasco. " But who might you be and why were you," and then he gulped, " in my bed?"

Gin then bowed so low I thought she was trying to kiss the floor.

" I'm so sorry, but...," and then she rose to look at him, blushing like mad, " I have no idea how I got here."

" Oh what a likely excuse!" Jack said exasperatingly. Gin turned to Jack.

" Honestly!" she cried.

" A Likely tale!" Jack said.

" I'm not lying here!" Gin said in defiance.

" Oh sure and I was born yesterday!"

" Jack, shush for a bit," I demanded. Honestly! Talking to my friend as if she was some, some kind of... liar!

" Oh I 'ave had it with the lot of ya!" he huffed storming out of the room. I couldn't just let him leave with out an explanation! What if he tried to throw Gin overboard for trespassing? So I followed him leaving Gin alone to defend her self to the oh so lost Will Turner.

Meanwhile, I was in hot pursuit of Jack. I found him leaning over the edge of his ship staring into the water just as I had done earlier.

" Um... Jack?" I voiced inching closer to him.

" What d'ya want?" he snapped.

" Uh... you're not planning on throwing Gin overboard are you?" I asked. He then turned to look at me as if I said the most stupidest thing in the world. " What?" I said in reaction to the look on his face. He sighed and turned his attention back to the water.

" I wasn't about to throw a lady overboard, trespasser or not," he answered.

" Oh thank goodness," I breathed in relief, relaxing somewhat.

" We'll dump her off at the next port," he said as he turned to leave.

" Wait a minute! You can't do that!" I said as I grabbed his arm.

" This is my ship and what I says goes. I'm tired of thinking that others can 'ave their way on me Pearl," he lashed out.

" I didn't mean anything by it," I replied hotly, " I just don't want to you to shun my friend is all."

" Well as of yet, I 'aven't gotten a sufficient answer as to how she got here in the first place, so she still not worthy of trusting!" he hissed.

" How come you're acting like this? You didn't react this way when I showed up? Is her appearance really all that horrible?" I asked him. I guess he didn't know what to say to this so he merely shrugged. I took this as an opportunity to keep going. " I mean I would trust her with my life! Honestly she's no horrible person. On the contrary, she's quite overly sensitive, naive, which is just a nice way of saying she's an air head sometimes, but above all that she's a really hard worker," I said at last trying to seal the unassuming deal.

" Hard worker ya say?" he repeated rubbing at his scraggily beard in a thoughtful manner.

" Sure is! A free laborer too!" A bit harsh but I wanted him to say she could stay.

" Alright," he said after awhile, " we'll see how she does on me Pearl and if I like her, meaning if she works really hard for no pay, then she can stay."

" Yes!" I cried and due to my new found surge of happiness, I latched onto the captain and hugged the breath out of him. I guess he felt extremely awkward by this, so he just stood there, his whole body tensing within my arms. I sensed this so let go. " Sorry," I said.

" Yeah okay," he shrugged trying to play it off cooly. " Just go tell the lass of my expectations alright?"

" Yes sir!" I saluted and marched off towards Gin. She'll be so happy, even under the circumstances. I guess I'll have to apologize though, I mean, she'll be working her ass off for a long time to come.

End Chapter 6

**AN: **Sorry it took so long! I am rewriting like I said in another chapter...and well this chapter six didn't exist so it took a while! Hope you like it! Please Review it helps me know how good I am doing with this...Thank you!


End file.
